1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to an electronic device and an adjustment method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device which the vibration strength is not affected by depolarization of the piezoelectric element and an adjustment method thereof.
2. Background
The demand for human nature and the advancement of technology, functions of the mobile phone have been improved rapidly, but the interaction between technology and humanity remains the point to be emphasized. Regarding this point, the most direct method is that the mobile phone reacts timely while using a function on the screen or playing a game in order to increase the interaction between a user and a mobile phone. One of the direct reactions is the appropriate vibration of the mobile phone. Currently, the method for vibrating a mobile phone employs the Eccentric Rotating Mass (EMR) or the piezoelectric element to achieve the vibrating effect. For faster reaction, the piezoelectric element is a better choice. The driving method of the piezoelectric element is using a driving voltage on both sides of the piezoelectric element to generate an electric field and drive the piezoelectric element for generating vibration. The greater the driving voltage value, the greater the vibrating strength. However, the electric field will cause the piezoelectric element depolarized under long term usage, and the vibration strength decreased.